One Night in Bangkok
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Written for the fanfic challenge round 2!


**Written for the Fanfic Challenge Round Two –**

**Pairing - Hotch/Rossi**

**Prompt - One Night in Bangkok (Murray Head)**

* * *

The liquid quickly spurted out from Rossi's mouth, unable to contain his surprise.

"Did I hear that right?"

Rossi turned to Hotch, wiping his mouth as he moved, removing the alcoholic liquid that had splattered on his face. The two of them were sitting alone at the bar cradling their drinks.

"Oh yes Dave you certainly did!"

Hotch chuckled as he remembered the look of shock on Dave's face as Garcia calmly told him that her, JJ and Prentiss were heading out to see 'The Lady Boys of Bangkok'.

"What the hell are they?"

"Oh come on Dave you have to be kidding me! Can you not remember that trip to Bangkok we had?"

Dave tried valiantly to regain his composure, quickly throwing the rest of the Scotch into his mouth and swallowing it immediately down.

"That…we agreed Aaron…would never ever be spoken about again."

The edge to Dave's voice was intended to scare and intimidate, unfortunately Hotch knew his friend too well and just ended up laughing once again.

"Ah yes, but Dave you certainly do know all about Lady Boys!"

"That was one night in Bangkok…a very very long time ago."

Dave waved at the barman and pointed to his and Hotch's empty glasses, he waited until they had been refilled before he turned and looked at the large grin on his friend's face.

"I was drunk Aaron, drunk and feeling sorry for myself."

"Oh I remember Dave, I was there!"

Hotch laughed as his mind went back ten years when his friend phoned him to tell him that his second marriage had collapsed, which was of no great surprise to anybody else apart from Dave who had taken the news particularly bad, demanding that Hotch joined him on a holiday to Thailand that afternoon.

"You forgot that all your friends told you it was a mistake to marry a woman that was so clearly just after your money, but you my friend were blinded by love."

Dave shrugged his shoulders as he downed his drink before signalling to the barman to give him a refill as soon as possible.

"And then three nights later, you were blinded by drink!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Dave snarled at his friend as the barman refilled his glass, Dave reached across and put his hand on the bottle along with a fifty dollar bill. The barman smiled as he gratefully left the two men alone.

"Well I've been keeping this quiet for ten long years Dave, now the subject is open…"

"It's not open Aaron!"

Dave spat the words out as he hung his head low, almost touching the wooden bar.

"Oh don't worry Dave, your secret is safe with me!"

"How on earth was I to know Aaron, tell me that, was my eyesight that deluded by the alcohol?"

Hotch reached over and grabbed the half empty bottle and poured a large amount of Scotch into his glass, slowly taking a sip letting his mind recall the events of that night in Bangkok.

"I know I wasn't as drunk as you Dave but I had had a bit to drink and we're talking about events ten years ago, put it this way I didn't take any photos, which looking back at things now…was a real shame!"

"You're really not helping here Aaron!"

"On the bright side we didn't get arrested."

"Or catch anything!"

Dave laughed as he took another large gulp of a Scotch, the alcohol working its magic as he slowly found the funny side of the whole incident.

"Now that would have been difficult to explain in the divorce proceedings!"

"I can't believe that you were so good that holiday, there was so much temptation there it was hard to resist."

"Which you proved that night!"

"I was separated, no commitments, just a guy looking to have a good time, I wasn't expecting 'that' though."

Dave shuddered as he remembered the moment when he found out the woman he had gone back to the hotel room that night, wasn't in fact a woman.

"I heard your screams from my room, I thought it was the 'woman' they were so high pitched, I only came running because I thought that you were going to do something really stupid."

"Well what would you have done in my position?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of the amber liquid.

"I know, straight-laced Hotch would never have got in that position."

Hotch laughed at Dave's description of him.

"You still owe me $250 that it took me to pay him off."

"Add it to the bill!"

Dave poured another shot of Scotch into his and Hotch's glasses, raising it up as they clinked their glasses together.

"That was some holiday Aaron."

"Here's to that one night in Bangkok!"

The men laughed as they quickly downed their drinks, shaking their heads at the memory of the trip.


End file.
